REMEMBER HIM
by Ruvi Chan97
Summary: jiahh salam kenal   ini fic pertama saya lohh di sini... jadi mohon dimaafkan kalo ada bahasa gaje n gak mengenakkan di sini... namanya juga "PEMULA"     soooo disilahkan baca


**REMEMBER HIM**

Ada seseorang cewek yang berada didalam kamar seorang yang dicintainya ditinggal mati saat menerima cincin tunangannya. Cewek itu terpaku didekat jendela yang masih ditutupi tirai putih yang masih bersih. Cewek itu mengingat kejadian yang pahit dalam hidupnya. Sangat pahit. Bahkan sedikitpun dia mengingat kejadian itu. Dia langsung menitikan air mata dan merasa sakit ditinggalkan.

Flashback

"Yuu kau mau mengajak aku kemana?" tanya cewek berambut pendek kepada calon tunangannya."Kita akan dinner di resto Ototsuki." Cowok itupun menjawab pertanyaan cewek itu.

Sesampai di restoran itu mereka makan bersama. Setelah makan bersama hal yg tidak dipercayai oleh cewek itu adalah saat cowok itu memberi cincin tunangan yang sangat indah."oh Yuu, kau sangat romantis. Terima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu."jawab cewek itu."aku juga kita akan berjanji walaupun apa yang terjadi, kita akan bersama. I love you Rei Kurosawa" lanjut cowok itu dengan janji yang sangat manis.

Merekapun saling bertatapan dan Yuu mengecup Rei. setelah itu mereka berdua bertatapan dan masing masing dikedua pipi mereka merah merona. Yuu pun langsung tersadar dan mengajak Rei pulang."Rei kita pulang yuk! Sudah malam dijam tanganku sudah menentukan pukul 10.00pm." kata cowok itu.

"Bolehkan aku minta sesuatu?" cewek itu melontarkan keinginannya kepada cowok itu. "apa?" "uhm bolehkah aku yang mengemudi?" pinta Rei. "tidak kau belum terlalu pintar menguasai menjalankan mobil" cewek itupun agak malu tapi keinginan ini begitu muncul di hatinya dan tidak bisa dihilangkan. "kumohon Yuu, sekali ini saja.."pinta cewek itu dengan mata berkaca kaca"Yuu nanti kubelikan anjing puppy yang mungil atau..." "oke! Oke aku akan mengizinkanmu membawa mobil malam ini tapi perasaanku tidak enak malam ini." Jawab Yuu dengan cemas. "tidak apa apa kok".

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk mobil. Ketika akan masuk mobil hujanpun turun. Dan Yuu menjadi sangat cemas" Rei ini hujan aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu, Rei biarkan saja aku yang menyetir" "tidak apa apa Yuu tenang saja". Mobil pun dijalankan dan Rei mengemudi . sebelum mobil berbelok Yuu pun takut dan cemas terhadap Rei soalnya Rei membawa mobil dengan agak cepat sementara jalan yang dilalui mereka licin. "Rei pelan pelan sedikit!" "jangan khawatir" jawab Rei dengan enteng .

sesampai pembelokan kekiri Rei membelok dengan cepat alhasil mobil mereka tergelincir dan terbalik.

Sebelum Rei tersadar dia merasakan sesuatu ada lelaki yang menjerit tapi tidak tau siapa. Setelah tersadar dia baru tahu Yuu yang menjerit dan cepat keluar dari mobil. "ahh.. aku agak pusing. Yuu kau masih hidup?" tanyanya sambil merangkak dari bangkai mobil yang dia kendarai. Setelah melihat Yuu terbaring di bangkai mobil Reipun tak menyangka hal ini terjadi. "Yuu? Yuu? Sadarlah kumohon sadarlah!" Rei berusaha membangunkan Yuu tapi tak ada jawaban. "Yuu..."Reipun menangis dan tak akan pernah menyetir lagi.

End flashback

"Yuu... kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bersamamu..." batin Rei. Rei Kurosawa adalah seorang Fotografer yang berumur 23tahun kehilangan seseorang tunangannya yang dia sayangi.

"Kenapa ini terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa harus terjadi? ini semua salahku! Yuu aku.."Rei yang masih menyalahkan dirinya pun tersadar setelah Miku menghampirinya. Rei yang masih merasakan pahitnya kehilangan Yuu pun langsung bersandar di dada Miku. Miku pun heran dan bertanya.

"Rei-san, ada apa? Apakah kau masih mengingat kejadian itu?" tanya Miku cemas. "Miku..."sebelum melanjutkan dia sempat menunduk dan bersandar ke dada seorang cewek berumur 19tahun itu"Miku ini semua salahku! Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Aku sangat merindukan Yuu... sangat merindukannya!" Reipun mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku..."belum sempat Rei melanjutkan Miku pun memotong perkataan Rei.

"Rei, hentikanlah! Kumohon ini terjadi bukan karena salahmu! Ini semua takdir Rei, takdir! Aku tahu ini sangat susah dilupakan, aku tahu kau susah melepas kepergian Yuu, aku tahu Rei! Aku tahu ini semua pahit, ini sama pahitnya seperti aku ditinggalkan oleh kakak ku yang kusayang, yaitu Mafuyu, aku pikir dia memilih aku ternyata dia memilih kekasihnya daripada aku" bentak Miku yang masih menjadi sandaran Rei.

"Miku..." Rei melepas sandarannya dari Miku. "Miku kau tahukan perasaanku sekarang? Kumohon..." Rei belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya Miku langsung memeluk Rei. "Rei, cukup. Hentikan ini semua. Aku tahu perasaanmu sekarang. Ingatlah Rei ingat kita punya takdir juga. Kau tahukan itu?" balas Miku dengan suara hangat. Rei hanya mengangguk dibawah sandaran Miku."Rei kita pasti akan menemui ajal. Sama seperti Yuu." Dengan cepat Rei membalas dengan terseduh seduh "tapi Miku, ini semua salahku, ini semua..." Miku langsung memotong pembicaraan Rei.

"Rei ingatlah jika kau terus begini. Yuu yang dialam sana pasti akan tidak tenang jika kau terus begini. Jika kau belum bisa melepas kepergian Yuu, dia akan tidak tenang. Jadi kumohon Rei lepaskanlah kepergian Yuu" Miku memohon. "tapi ini susah".

Miku yang masih menyuruh Rei merelakan kepergian Yuu berusaha menolong Rei agar merelakan lelaki itu. "oke. Jika kau seperti begini terus Yuu akan tidak tenang disana.. Rei-san kumohon!".

"Baiklah Miku-san... aku akan mencoba sekuat tenaga. Walaupun ini sangat berat, tapi aku akan terus mencoba" Reipun melepas pelukannya dari Miku. Reipun melanjutkan sambil megusap air mata. "aku ingin dia tenang disana" Mikupun tersenyum. "ingatlah aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Walaupun apa yang terjadi, aku akan selalu menemanimu". Setelah kata kata yang dikeluarkan dari Miku, Rei pun tersenyum."oke, Yuu aku ingin kau tenang disana. Walaupun aku agak masih merindukanmu. Sayonara Yuu". Seiring waktu berjalan Rei dan Miku menjalani hari harinya dengan normal walaupun Rei masih butuh lama melupakan Yuu tapi dia tetap berusaha.

* * *

><p>wahh cepet habis.. yahh baru namanya pemula...<p>

hate? love? etc?

silahkan DI REVIEW


End file.
